


The Proposal

by dmxlfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/pseuds/dmxlfoypotter
Summary: Draco Malfoy can't seem to stop smiling when he's still got his proposal on replay in his mind.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta-ed, so while the characters do not belong to me, all of the mistakes or misconceptions in this piece do.

Two days after Harry proposed to him, Draco Malfoy still couldn’t believe it (though a ring noticeably glimmered on his left hand). Really, he hadn’t been expecting it at all, even though Pansy _had_ been telling him that Harry wasn’t going to get him those diamond-encrusted cuff links.

It all felt like a dream to Draco. (Thank Merlin it wasn’t—he’d have been thoroughly disappointed if it was.)

It was odd, his birthday party that took place a few nights ago, hosted at his and Harry’s apartment for a number of reasons. For one, only their closest friends received invitations, and while that was perfectly okay, it was unusual for Harry to invite only a selective group—he usually lived by the saying “the more, the merrier.” But this time, Harry made it clear that whoever the invitation was addressed to, would be the only ones allowed in. ( _Quite literally_ , Draco thought. Harry, that git, actually spelled the front door to only let in particular wizards or witches.)

The second reason is that Harry refused any drink containing even the slightest bit of alcohol. It was like he wanted to stay sober the entire night, which now made sense to Draco—how was the poor bloke supposed to propose if he was tripping over his words and crying uncontrollably? (it was well-known that Harry is an emotional drunk.)

Yet, the third reason, the one that should have given away that the proposal was taking place that night was the way Harry was acting. He kept feeling along the back pocket of his trousers every three minutes or so, as if he were afraid he’d forgotten something of importance. He kept shooting nervous glances at Hermione when he thought Draco wasn’t looking, but of course Draco saw it. Not only that, but Harry’s hands were sweaty and unsteady when Draco interlocked their fingers.Indeed, Draco should have put the pieces together.

Except he hadn’t.

So when Harry Potter handed him a box containing something _decidedly_ not cuff links, Draco Malfoy couldn’t believe it; bloody hell, he was speechless for five minutes, while all he and Harry’s friends threw such a ruckus around him.

Ron Weasley abruptly stood up, knocking back the wooden chair, which landed on the floor with such a loud bang that Draco nearly dropped the ring. The red-head yelled “I knew it” at a volume that rivals only a spacecraft launch. Hermione affectionately slapped her husband’s shoulder, and then began to excitedly clap and cheer and exclaim and whistle, while Pansy only rolled her eyes—because she was right, wasn’t she? She did tell Draco that Harry was definitely not going to get him those diamond-encrusted cuff links, though Draco certainly did not mind the diamond ring Harry did give him instead.

Draco hardly caught half of Harry’s proposal speech in all the commotion. But he did catch the most important bits. “…Draco Malfoy, you know I love you, even though you’re a prick half of the time and one hundred times prettier than me…” Harry paused to take a breath, and Draco noticed Harry’s eyes glistening with tears. “…You’re my best friend, the one that I love, the one who sees the best in me even when I can’t see the best in myself. You are perhaps the one thing I love more than treacle tarts—which says a lot. Nothing I say now—or ever—will do justice to let you know how much you mean to me and how genuinely good of a person you are. So would you, Draco Malfoy, make me the happiest man alive—will ever be alive—by marrying me?”

Draco didn’t even realize he started crying. But, sure enough, tears were streaming down Draco’s face (as well as Harry’s). It amazed him when they started dating seven years ago how a person like Harry could see the _good_ inDraco—and it amazed him now. Despite Draco’s mistakes, despite the fact that the dark mark still adorns his pale arm, despite the hollow threats he threw at the boy who lived during their Hogwarts days, Harry still found a reason to love Draco.

And Merlin, Draco was bloody grateful to have someone like Harry, who holds him in the middle of the night when the nightmares come—they never truly leave—and who wipes away the tears. He was grateful for Harry, who protectively wraps an arm around Draco’s delicate frame whenever somebody stares a little too menacingly at his dark mark.

And it’s the ordinary things too.

Harry making tea just the way Draco likes it every morning without fail. Harry always coming home before dinner and never leaving Draco waiting or arriving with the food cold. Harry being there for Draco whenever he needs somebody to talk to, even if it’s for something as simple as which robe to wear. Harry buying him another set of those [deep green silk pajamas](https://fluffyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/174520533636/silk-pajamas) Draco loves so much. Harry being the only one who could ever figure out Draco and the only one to be able to completely unravel him—in a good way, of course.

So yes, Draco was crying. With good reason, all things considered.

It took Draco some time to compose himself before being able to speak to Harry without his voice shaking or him breaking out into tears once again. “Harry, it would be an absolute honor to marry you.”

And then Harry’s pulling him in for a kiss, and they’re both bloody crying again. And Draco can taste the salt on Harry’s lips, and he loves it— _he loves everything about Harry Potter_ —and when they pulled away (too soon, in Draco’s opinion, but they did have guests over) with Harry whispering indecent promises in Draco’s ear, Draco had the slightest urge to kick everyone out of their apartment and make good those promises that Harry so shamelessly whispered.

But patience is a virtue. So with a whispered “I love you” to Harry, Draco finally faced their guests, who immediately bursted out into a round of applause. 

Pansy, a smirk playing along her lips, remarked, “We’d like to congratulate you two on your engagement—and your ability to passionately make out in any situation, including a birthday party with some of your closest mates. Which is quite the awkward situation, if you ask me. Good thing this your apartment, Draco dear, won’t be hard to _find a room_.” 

“In our defense,” Harry began, feigning an offended facade, “I did just propose—and be accepted by the most loving, most caring, most—”

“That’s enough, love!” Draco interjected quickly, lest he risk the threat of tears. Harry would never let him live this down. “We are both just very happy.”

Harry turned to look at Draco, winked, gave him a small smile, and intertwined their hands. What was his devious fiancé up to now? “Now, look at the time! It’s gotten so late already, don’t you think you people should make your way home? Don’t want to keep you too long and risk you oversleeping. Merlin forbid being late too work!” Draco softly chuckled as he caught wind of what Harry was doing.

Yes, Draco was very happy, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dmxlfoypotter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
